Sk8er Boi
by fighter419
Summary: Songfic based on the song 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne. Jasper always loved Maria, but what happens when things don't go his way? What will he do and who will he love? One-shot


**Hey everyone. So this is a song fic, obviously based on the song 'Sk8er boi' by Avril Lavigne. Hope you enjoye it.**

**The link to the song is on my profile**

**Thanks to the awesome Tathyana for her Betaing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the song that is by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

MPOV

"Good job today, Maria," Mrs. Schlabaugh told me, with a Russian accent, as I was gathering my things.

"Thank you, I've been trying to get better."

"It shows. Maybe I need to move you up to the next class because it seems like this class might not be as challenging too much longer."

"Really?" I asked smiling. She was right the current class I was in was starting to get less challenging. But also I've been working hard at home and during any free time I had to get better.

"Really, you my little sputnik may be the next Ekaterina Chtchelkanova."

I smiled thinking about being able to tour the world and dance on all the great stages around the world. That's been my dream ever since I started to dance ballet when I was younger. Every night I've dreamt of that and when I was awake I was training to make that dream come true as soon as I could.

"I hope I can become as great as her," I sighed.

"You will, but right now you should go home and rest."

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled as I grabbed my bag and headed out of the ballet studio and looked to see if my mom was here yet. Of course she was running late, she mostly is. I leaned against the old brick building and got my cell phone out. As I was texting my friend, Jessica, I looked over at the skate park across from the studio. There as usual was Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper was tall and had lean muscle. I'd admit that he was good looking and that I was attracted to him, but I wouldn't say that out loud to any of my friends. Jasper and those kinds of guys weren't the kinds of guys that girls like me are supposed to date. I was expected to date clean cut guys or the popular crowd.

Though all the guys in the popular crowd were very attractive there's just something about Jasper that lures you in. He makes you feel comfortable around him and at ease. At least, that's how I felt the whole time that I sat next to him during math class. Although he may just act like it, he wasn't some stupid punk skater boy he was really smart and always got A's.

I was brought out of my little Jasper thought bubble by my mom pulling up and yelling for me to get in. Quickly, I grabbed my things and took one more look over to the skate park and saw him intently looking my way. Even from the distance I could see his grey blue eyes that reminded me of a cloudy yet calm day.

The rest of the day was my regular schedule of resting and soaking my feet and then I did my homework and ended up going to bed early because of how hard I was working during practice. That night I dreamt of a grey blue-eyed and blonde haired skater boy.

**JPOV**

"Just give up on her. You've been trying to get Maria Gonzalez's attention since freshman year, and we're now juniors," my friend Peter told me.

"It's hard to though. She's beautiful and smart and such an amazing dancer and—"

"She's completely superficial and conceited," Charlotte, Peter's girlfriend, interrupted me.

"That's not true," I defended her.

"Yeah, it is. She and her clique only date the within the popular crowd at school. Though I think that you're an awesome guy and that pretty good looking, she won't ever date you because you don't fit the list or criteria that needs approved by her friends."

"She might," I mumbled strumming my guitar.

"Jasper, she's right, have you ever seen any of those girls give any of us or our friends a second look. Or even that they would be interested in us?" Peter asked.

"No," I mumbled.

"See, so you should stop trying to get her attention. I'm sorry man, but you just have to face the facts."

I just shrugged as I put my guitar away and grabbed my keys. We headed to the skate park. Though Charlotte didn't skate she took pictures of us since that's what she loved to do. I have to admit that sometimes she got some awesome pictures. Also, I loved coming to the park at this time because it was across from the dance studio that Maria took ballet lessons. I knew that they would be over in about thirty minutes.

After being there for a little bit, I looked over to the dance studio and saw some people come out. And I stood there waiting to see Maria come out. Thankfully, or at least, I don't think Charlotte or Peter saw that I was waiting for her to come out or else they would've yelled at me to stop trying. I knew they were just trying to help me and what not, but it's hard to stop paying attention to a girl that you've been wanting for the last three years.

Once I waited a bit longer I saw her come out. She had long straight black hair that was now up in a tight bun so it wouldn't get in her eyes as she danced. Over top of her white leotard she had short black workout pants. The bright Texas sun reflected off her tan skin. If I could I would just stand here and watch her all day.

When she saw her mom wasn't there to pick her up yet she leaned back against the old building and took out her phone. She was probably texting one of her friends. As she waited for a response I saw her looking up around the area. And that's when her dark, almost black eyes connected with mine. It was as if I could feel the attraction between us grow despite the physical distance between us.

I was brought out of my day dream of us together when Charlotte yelled at me to pay attention. Apparently she was trying to get an awesome picture of Peter and me and was telling us what to do while I was looking over at Maria. I nodded getting ready to do what she wanted us to do. Before I did I took another glance over at where Maria was and was saddened by her not being there anymore since her mom or whoever it was picked her up finally.

We spent the rest of the day at the skate park and got dinner from the local diner. Then later that night we headed back to my house and just sat around my room talked and hung out. Eventually Charlotte and Peter left and I just got my guitar back out and played around on it thinking of Maria.

As I lie in bed trying to fall asleep I just kept thinking about Maria. I knew that girls like her wouldn't normally go for me, but I had to believe that she liked me as much as I liked her. The way she looked at me today and just the vibe I was getting from her, despite the distance, told me I had to be right. So tomorrow I would show everyone how right I was, and I would ask her out on a date.

The next day I got up and jumped into the shower before I got dressed in my baggy jeans and Vans t-shirt. Shoving my books into my book bag I headed out of my room grabbing my board. Running out of the house I grabbed a piece of toast and told my mom bye. I dropped my board and got on it heading to school.

When I got there I met Peter and Charlotte by the front lawn of the school. They were relaxing enjoying the sun. I knew they were trying to talk to me so I tried to sound and look like I was listening, but in all honesty I was looking for Maria.

"Jasper, did you just hear what I said?" Peter asked.

"Um…yeah," I mumbled.

"Then what did I say?" I just shrugged. "My point exactly. So what's got your mind occupied?"

"Maria," I admitted.

"I thought we talked about this yesterday Jasper," Charlotte said concerned. I knew they were trying to be good friends, but I couldn't care. I knew I was right and I was going to show them that.

"I heard you guys, but I know I'm right."

"You sure?" she asked as Peter looked at me disbelieving.

"Yeah, I do. And I'll even show you," I told them grabbing my board and riding it over to where I saw Maria get out of one of her friend's car.

I rode up doing an Ollie off of the higher walk way down to the parking lot and landed right in front of her.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hi, Jasper," she said cautiously looking around to her friends.

"I was just wondering, I know you like ballet and there's supposed to be some famous ballet grouping coming to town. So I thought that we could go together and maybe dinner before it or after whichever one works for you."

"You're asking me out on a date?" she asked sounding a bit happy. I knew that she was into me. I was trying to hide my excitement knowing that she'll say yes.

"Yeah, pretty much. They're gonna be here only for this weekend, but I can go any day so whatever works for you."

"Desperate, much," I heard Jessica mumble off to the side. I couldn't even care to let her bring my mood down.

"Seriously, Maria, can you just tell him to get a life so we can head to class now," Lauren said looking at her nails bored.

I glared at her trying to keep my mouth shut. Even though I didn't like them they were Maria's friends. Though, they didn't have any manners didn't mean that I shouldn't. My mama raised me right and taught me how to act in front of ladies.

Looking, back at Maria I could see her looking at her friends nervously. All I could do was hope that she was looking at them like that because she was going to say yes to me and date a guy that they didn't approve of. But even before she looked back at me I could feel the sorrow and regret rolling off of her. Then when our eyes connected I saw my answer in her eyes. If eyes could speak they would be saying sorry over and over again.

"Jasper, you're nice and all, but I can't go out with you," she said quietly as she turned to walk to class. Her friends game me a smug smile. They all always hated me just because I didn't take their snootiness.

"Wait," I said catching up to Maria as she turned and looked at me. "So is it you won't or can't go out with me?"

I saw her take quick glances at her friends and stood up straighter to tell me that she was going to be firm in whatever she was going to say.

"I won't go out with you. If I did want to go with you I would've said yes, but I was just trying to let you down nicely."

Her friends started to laugh at my cost and I just nodded and headed back to Peter and Charlotte trying not to look like a wounded puppy. I was so sure that we felt the same things for each other. I knew I was right. You don't feel that kind of connection without it being real.

Or maybe I was what they called blinded by love. That I liked her so much that I made myself believe that she liked me like that when she actually never did. I was so sure of it because of how everything felt between us.

Last year when we sat beside each other during math I felt like she was into me. She always leaned closer to me when I was helping her or showing her how to do something. And we got along, she wasn't some shallow person, she was smart and knew what she wanted out of life. Yeah, she was pretty and beautiful, but that wasn't all she was. She was so much better than the people that she hung around.

But I guess all that was a lie. Well not all of that, because she was still smart and beautiful and deep, but the part about her being into me. Maybe she was just using me to get a good grade in math since she didn't seem to get it very much.

I mulled over this as I went back to where my friends were. When I sat down I couldn't look up and see what would probably be a mixture of pity and I told you so looks. At the moment I didn't want to see either of those looks, mostly when I knew that the latter of the looks were completely right about this whole situation.

Thank God the bell rang so I could just sit in class and focus on the teacher's lectures instead of trying to think of what I idiot I was from believing that she liked me. I highly doubted that there would be another girl like Maria that was beautiful, smart and I'm able to have deep conversations with.

_Five years later._

**APOV**

I knew he was going to be here. I've been having dreams about this since I was little. Though I pushed a lot of them to the side and brushed them off as just that, dreams. But I've had these kinds of dreams before, and they've come true. I'm not sure how or why, but they do.

About 5 years ago I started to dream of this extremely handsome man. He was tall and muscular with honey blonde wavy hair. His eyes where mesmerizing. They were an amazing grey blue like the sea after a storm. And like the ocean they held many secrets and were so deep I could happily drown in them. The way he talked he had a smooth and alluring southern accent, most likely from Texas. And every time I see him we're here in this diner.

So here I am now, in Philadelphia waiting for him to come. The most annoying thing about this is that I don't even know his name. I've seen him a million times and heard him talk, but yet I've never been able to get his name.

"Want anything else?" Paul, the owner, asked from behind the counter.

"No, I'm good right now," I smiled a bit at him.

I've been sitting here for about three hours. He must think I'm a runaway teen, though I'm twenty one. But dang it, what is taking him so long. When I had the dream last night he was here about dinner time and now it's almost ten.

But not wanting to miss him I sat there patiently. Though he's been keeping me waiting I knew that we were soul mates. Yes, I know I'm crazy, believe me I've been called that enough before to know that everyone else is probably right. I guess this adds another level to it since I'm sitting here waiting for a person that I've been dreaming about for five years and don't know the name of. Heck, maybe they should just put me in a mental hospital. The only positive thing about this whole time, so far, is that I've been able to clear my head and write some songs and poems down in my notebook that I always keep with me.

I looked at the clock after I was done writing another poem or song into the note book and looked at the clock.

_11:00 pm_

Sighing I started to put my things in my large purse and pulled my wallet out to give them a tip for letting me sit there for so long. Once I set the money on the counter I heard the common chime of the bell signaling someone else decided to come into the 24 hour diner. I turned to hop off the stool as I looked at the guy who came in, and when I did I froze.

There not ten feet from me was _him_. He finally made it and I couldn't take my eyes off him. No matter how many times I've seen him in my dreams, none of them compared to what he looked like in person.

I watched him closely as he walked from the door over to where Paul was standing at the register waiting patiently for his order. He ran his fingers through his wet hair from the rain that started to pour down about thirty minutes ago. His long fingers looked a bit calloused, which meant he probably played guitar or some other instrument. Once he gave his order, Paul told him to take a seat at one of the stools while they got it ready. He turned towards me and when our eyes locked, it was as if everything else melted away and it was just us.

"You've kept me waiting," I said quietly as he approached me almost hesitantly, but was being pulled. And I could feel it too, something, some feeling connecting us and pulling us together.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he replied with that smooth Texan accent that made my insides melt. Just like a southern gentleman he bowed a bit in apology.

"Don't let it happen again," I teased smiling.

"I won't," he responded with a smile.

"Alice," I said wanting to know the name of this god of a man before me.

"Jasper," he replied taking the hand that I extended out to him. When he took it I felt complete and I knew that we'd be together.

**JPOV**

Five years, it's been five years since I last saw Maria, but I still thought about her. Even though now I was on the road with my band trying to make a name for ourselves, I still thought of her. I heard from Peter and Charlotte that she got married to some douche from the football team and now she has a kid. But recently they got divorced.

I've tried to move on and date different girls. Some girls that followed our band from the beginning, some of them were high maintenance, some were crazy, so I've been around the block as they say, but no matter what none of them fit right. It seemed like I was doomed to walk the Earth alone and just make depressing songs about lost love the rest of my life.

Today we were in Philadelphia heading to New York, because MTV was having a thing to have new bands come to try to get a spot on MTV Unplugged or whatever. We all knew that if we made the cut we would be able to grow our fan base and get even more famous.

But recently, I've been anxious to get to Philadelphia, I'm not sure why, but it felt as if something like changing will happen when I'm there. Once we were finally there we headed straight to the venue we were playing at and set up.

The set went great and I think we were able to hit everything perfectly and the crowd seemed into the music. After meeting the some fans and taking pictures and signing some things we packed up and got our cut of the pay from the owner. Everything worked out so well that we planned to come back next time we were in the area.

After everything was packed up, and we got to the hotel, the guys started to have a little celebration party on a good gig. Though I would normally take part in it, I decided to rather go for a walk and find something to eat.

As I was walking around it started to rain so I saw a small diner a few blocks ahead and started to run for it. While I was running I started to speed up feeling as if I was being pulled to the diner or something or someone inside of it. I quickly entered it trying to dry off a bit.

Smelling the food, my stomach growled and I remembered the original reason for me to go out; it was to get some food. I walked to the counter and ordered a cheeseburger and fries. He told me to take a seat as I waited. I grabbed the change from the twenty I paid him with and turned to take a seat and when I did I felt my heart stop at the sight before me.

She was a tiny petite girl that had jet black pixie like hair. Her face was beautiful and her eyes were a stunning green. This tiny girl made me feel things that I haven't felt for years. I never thought I would feel like this towards anyone else since Maria shot me down. I've tried to make this connection between all those girls I was with before, but was never successful. But now, just looking at this perfect girl in front of me, those feeling came out strongly. And they scared me a bit.

But despite my fear of these feelings I was pulled towards her, like two magnets finding their other half. I didn't even notice anyone else anymore or even remember that I was hungry. Everything else was gone and it was just us.

"You've kept me waiting," she told me in a bell like voice that made my heart jump at the sound of it.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I replied. It was a bit stupid sounding to me since that was all I could say in the presence of this angel. And then I did a thing I haven't done since my mom made me take ballroom dancing lessons when I was little. I bowed in apology knowing I probably looked like an idiot or like someone who's lived under a rock and act like I was from Civil War times.

"Don't make it happen again," she smiled a perfect bright smile that I knew I would want to make appear as often as I could.

"I won't," I responded with a smile because I couldn't help but feed off her happiness and this amazing connection that we seemed to share.

"Alice," she said as if reading my mind with wanting to know the name of the angel in front of me as she extended her hand

"Jasper," I replied taking her hand. Since that day five years ago and ever since I haven't felt any hope of ever being able to find someone to love the rest of my life. To have the kind of love that we're all told we'll have by our parents when we're young. Never had a hope of just having someone there that would understand me. But for the first time in years, I felt hope.

"I'm here with the awesome new band that won our national band search and they're called 100 Monkeys," we heard the announcer say as we made our way on the stage as the crowd welcomed us.

"Hey, as he said we're 100 Monkeys," I said as we got our instruments ready. "Hopefully you like our music."

I looked around at the guys to make sure they were ready before we started. None of us were sure of what to expect, but all we knew was that this might be our only chance to get noticed nationally. They nodded so I started to strum the first notes to the first song we were gonna play.

The set went by without a hitch. The crowd really seemed to be into it and it was awesome. We even got had time to do one of our improv songs. Once we were done I went straight to the small girl in the front row that I couldn't stop smiling at the whole time. She jumped up, like the small ball of energy she always is and practically jumped into my arms. I kissed her head burying my face into her hair.

"You guys did amazing! That was probably the best show you guys have ever done," she smiled brightly up to me.

"I'm not sure about that, but it seemed to go really well."

I couldn't help but smile back at her excitement. It was infectious and she was completely my other half. I was calm and collected while she was a ball of energy that put the energizer bunny to shame, but I wouldn't want her any different.

"Oh, and since it's your birthday, I have a surprise for you," she practically squealed bouncing up and down

"Ali, you know I don't need anything."

"I know you'll love it. Besides you know better than to go against me," she told me giving me that look. It was the look just betting me to challenge her, which anyone who knows her know its better not to do that. For some unknown reason, she always seems to be right.

So I let her have her fun and told the guys sorry that I wasn't able to tear down and told them bye. They all just laughed as they saw the small girl towing me along behind her. I was helpless because I was hers forever, and as long as I had her I would do anything she wanted me to do. We kept walking out the studio and down the street. When I got tired of her being two arm's-lengths apart I pulled her back to me wrapping my arms around her and kissing her in the middle of Times Square. I knew it might have been cheesy, but I couldn't resist her anymore.

"What was that for?" she asked sighing.

"Do I need a reason to kiss the love of my life?" I retorted.

"Nope," she giggled, popping the 'p', kissing me again quickly and started to walk to wherever we were going with me beside her.

We kept walking a bit until we got to what looked like an old abandoned building. I looked at her confused as she kept smiling and towing me inside it. As followed her inside she pulled me through another door and I was brought into an elaborate recording studio.

"What are we doing here?"

"You know how I let you read some of the things that I've written and we've played guitars together?" I nodded in response. "And how you kept telling me that I should record some of them?"

"Yeah, what does all this have to do with anything?" I asked still confused.

"Well, while you were auditioning the other day I was making calls and making friends. And I ended up here," she smiled.

"And what exactly did you do here?"

"Record a song," she stated rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Really," I smiled proud of her.

"Really, really," she beamed pulling a CD case out of her purse and putting it in the player. "But I wanted you to be the first one to hear it because, it was kind of inspired by the story you told me."

"What story?"

"Ummm…you'll see," she whispered nervously. I've never seen her nervous which I wasn't used to seeing at all since she was always very confident about herself. I pulled her onto my lap as I sat down in one of the chairs and picked up the remote pressing play as I held her to me.

"Did you do the music as well?" I asked as I heard the beginning start. She nodded still nervous as I kiss her forehead.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
_

_He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV._

_She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd .  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face what he's worth._

_Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boi's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends. _

_Too bad that you couldn't see.  
See the man that boi could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know._

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._

**APOV**

I sat in his lap nervous about what he might say. He told me his past and I told him about mine. And when we were done that night he went to bed since it was after one of his late shows that just kept going because the crowd was into it. I didn't mind, because loved watching him perform and seeing how much he loved doing it.

That night I started to write this and everything just came out and it sounded too good to pass up. Jazz kept trying to get me to record something because he thought that my poems and little bit of lyrics were awesome. Though I just thought he said that because he was trying to get some, not that we were lacking in that area at all.

When the song was over I picked up the remote and turned the CD player off and tried to wait patiently. I knew that he wanted me to record something, but I never let him read the lyrics to this song before. And I wasn't sure how he would take it since I took what happened to him and put it into a song. After him not saying anything for a bit, I looked up at him and saw that blinding smile.

"So…" I trailed off and was about to ask how he liked it, but he cut me off with his lips. You won't hear me complain about that method ever.

"I loved it," he smiled once we parted for air.

"You do? You're not mad at me for writing that down and them recording it without asking you?"

"No, because it's completely true and I liked how you used it for inspiration. And the song was awesome," he smiled proudly. "Now why don't I rock your world right now," she grinned mischievously setting me on the edge of the sound board.

"Oh, please, my very sexy sk8er boi," I grinned pulling him to me kissing the lips that I wouldn't ever get tired of kissing for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**

**~fighter419**


End file.
